lastexpressfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Wolff
Anna Wolff '''is a famous concert violinist and the daughter of an Austro-Hungarian military commander. Her musical talent and striking appearance became renowned, and she toured the concert halls of Europe and the United States, as well as through the most influential levels of European society. She travels aboard the Orient Express with her dog, Max. She is secretly an spy for the Austrian Empire (mostly likely as an agent of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Evidenzbureau k.u.k. '''Evidenzburo]), tracking August Schmidt's arms deal with a group of Serbian nationalists. Biography Background Wolff was born in Hungary to a Jewish family. Her late father was a dedicated military soldier all his life, ascending to the role of commander and her brother was killed in action for the Austro-Hungarian Empire. She herself is a musical prodigy, specifically a violinist. Her access to influential social circles across multiple countries meant she was called on by the Emperor of Austria-Hungary to become a spy. Paris-Strasbourg Wolff boarded the Orient Express at Paris on the of 24th July, 1914. Robert Cath found a scarf with the monogram "W" upon it in the train compartment of his late friend Tyler Whitney, under a chest designed to hold the Firebird and its whistle. But if she was asked about it by Cath, she denied it was hers. In actual fact, she was the first to stumble upon Tyler's body, quietly stealing the Firebird from him. She initially came off quite cold to Cath, but expressed interest in him once learning he was "Tyler Whitney", claiming she heard of such a man in New York once. On the other hand, she was very amicable with the German businessman August Schmidt, responding positively to even his romantic advances. Strasbourg-Munich After having a bad dream in the night, Cath awakened and heard Wolff playing the violin in her compartment. He entered her compartment only to be held at gunpoint, informing him that she knew he was not Whitney. The confrontaton was cut short by Vassili Obolensky having a spell of bad health. After the matter was sorted, Anna took Tatiana Obelenskya aside and asked her to keep hold of the Firebird for her without telling her the true value or purpose of the object. Tatiana agreed vehemently. Munich-Vienna At midday the next day, Kronos approached Ms Wolff publicly and expressed admiration for her musical skill, asking her to accompany him in a recital in his private car. Indeed, the true purpose of this recital was to lure many passengers out of their rooms so that Kahina could search for the Firebird. Wolff accepted and played the violin in Kronos' car while he played piano... while either Cath or Kahina stole the Firebird from Tatiana's hiding place! Cath realised, while searching compartments, that Wolff was indeed an Austrian spy who was investigating Schmidt's arms deal with Serbian rebels, enemies of the state. Her findings sorted, she firmly rejected Schmidt's post-concert prepositions with a door slam to the face. Anna then went to the baggage car to further investigate the Serbian weapons, but was attacked by Vesna Savin. Luckily, Cath helped her fight her off. Vienna-Budapest At Vienna station, Wolff handed a note to a spy disguised as a flower seller concerning her findings. She asked a conductor to cancel her dinner with Schmidt, feigning a headache rather than justify her sudden disinterest. That night, Cath defused a bomb built by Alexei Dolnikov, preventing the train from being destroyed. However, nobody could prevent the subsequent death of Dolnikov at the hands of Obolensky later that same night. In distress, Wolff retreated to her compartment but was followed by Cath, who expressed romantic interest and concern for her. However, they were interrupted by the sudden hijacking of the train by the group of Serbian nationalists aboard. Budapest-Belgrade Anna was freed from her bounds by Cath, who escaped his own. He expressed to her a theory about the discovery of the Serbian weapons being a deliberate Austrian attempt to incite war that she met with uncertainty. As Cath confronted Milos at the locomotive of the train, Anna appeared and shot him, ending the hijacking. Belgrade-Constantinople Wolff and Cath reconciled with each other and continued their budding relationship. However, Kronos reentered the express, holding Anna at gunpoint and demanding that Cath activate the Firebird and Anna 'make it sing' by playing the violin. Cath blew the bird's accompanying whistle and it launched into an attack on Kronos and Kahina that the other two narrowly avoided, as well as the explosion of the train at the hands of Tatiana, determined to prevent the weapons on board from reaching armies. After reaching Constantinople and learning that the war has broken out, Anna left Cath to join the war effort, promising to return after the war was over. She held the popular but incorrect belief that the four-year war would end within the month. Character Anna initially appears standoffish and prim but capable of putting on a charming demeanour when it suits her. However, her social skill and cunning is gradually revealed as events unfold, such as subtle manipulation of Schmidt and her confrontation of Cath. She does have vulnerable moments, however, admitting she has never killed before and being stricken at Dolkniov's death. She takes charge in key moments regardless of her fear, shooting Milos Jovanovic when he threatens Cath's life. She develops feelings for Cath thanks to his earnest nature, but leaves him behind in favour of her unswerving loyalty to the Austro-Hungarian Empire. Compartment Anna's compartment is F. It cannot be accessed until her dog, Max, is removed, which happens when she leaves for the concert. Its content does not change over the course of the game. It contains a hat box, a cabinet with various irrelevant items but also a letter concerning her spying, and a jewellery box in which she hid the master key. Trivia * Wolff's Jewish heritage is emphasised in-game; it likely does not bode well for her after the rise of anti-antisemitism in her native Austria. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Austrian Characters